In between
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Dinamarca y Noruega vuelven a discutir, como siempre. Islandia está harto. ¿Hará algo para remediarlo?


Creo que es la primera cosa q escribo en mucho tiempo q no se me sale de las manos o.o…Estoy tan orgullosa de mí! No sé de dónde me llegó la idea, pero terminé escribiéndola porque estaba cortita y porq casi todo (más bien todo) lo que hago es SuxFin, quería variarle un poco para no aburrirlos , espero que les guste!^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Maldito idiota ruidoso y molesto!

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío conmigo?

-¡¿Y tú por qué siempre me molestas?

-¡Eres muy cruel!

-¡Y tú insoportable!

Islandia siguió disfrutando tranquilamente de su cena sin ponerles atención. Estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a las discusiones de Dinamarca y Noruega como para sentirse incómodo o apenado por el tremendo número que montaban frente al resto de los comensales del restaurante donde habían ido al término de otra (inútil) conferencia mundial.

De pequeño se preocupada y asustaba cuando su hermano y Dinamarca discutían. Pero con el paso del tiempo entendió algunas cosas: primero, Dinamarca y Noruega no podían vivir juntos pero tampoco separados; segundo, sin importar cuánto intentara negarlo, Noruega de verdad quería a Dinamarca; y tercero, inevitablemente, siempre terminaban reconciliándose.

-¡Ya me tienes harto, no quiero volver a verte!

-¡Noru…!

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando su hermano salió del restaurante y Dinamarca corrió tras él. Tranquilamente, hizo sus platos vacíos a un lado e hizo una seña a unos de los desconcertados meseros para que le llevaran la cuenta, que pagaría en esa ocasión pero que luego les cobraría a los mayores.

Si, definitivamente sus tontas y ridículas peleas hace mucho que dejaron de afectarle, pero igual había un detalle sobre las mismas que siempre, siempre odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y le hacía desear que se arreglaran pronto.

-¿Crees que Noruega se haya enojado conmigo?

Y eso era el tiempo que pasaban separados.

-Coqueteaste con una de las meseras con él en frente de ti, ¿y todavía lo preguntas?

El danés guardó silencio unos minutos, como si en serio no se le hubiera ocurrido que esa pudiera ser la causa de su discusión con el noruego.

-Entonces, ¿puedes preguntarle si ya no está molesto?

Islandia rodó los ojos. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Siempre pasaba.

-Pregúntale tú-replicó fastidiado a sabiendas que no lo convencería de otra cosa.

-¿Por favor? Es que no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Dile a ese tonto que no pienso escucharlo-se apresuró a decir Noruega, quien por cierto se encontraba al lado de Islandia y había escuchado la conversación desde el principio.

Se encontraban en el receso de una reunión y los dos mayores peleaban por llamar su atención. En ese momento, se arrepintió de no haber huido como Suecia y Finlandia cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Mala suerte que su lugar era en medio de los dos. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente soportarlos desde en la mañana, ahora arruinaban también sus pocos momentos de paz en el descanso que pensaba usar para almorzar al lado de su puffin y, porque no, conversar unos minutos con Liechtenstein si Suiza se distraía.

-Is, dile a tu hermano que no fue mi intención ponerlo celoso.

-Dile a ese idiota que no estoy ni estuve celoso.

-Dile a Norge que hable conmigo.

-Dile que no pienso hacerlo.

El islandés refunfuñó y se encogió en su lugar. ¡Si los dos ya estaban hablando! No veía por qué debían usarlo de mensajero y meterlo en sus problemas. Y decían que él era un niño.

Pero la situación invariablemente era la misma. Ya fuera que lo usaran de mensajero, que fuera el paño de lágrimas de Dinamarca o que Noruega lo usara para hacerle compañía (porque sí, se sentía sólo aunque no lo admitiera), siempre terminaba metido en medio.

Recordó cuando era más pequeño. En ese entonces se dejaba sobornar con dulces de regaliz o algún bonito juguete para apoyar a cualquiera de los dos, pero ya había crecido y eso dejó de ser suficiente.

-Pregúntale a Noruega si me quiere.

-Dile que no pienso contestar eso.

Y ni todos los dulces del mundo bastarían para compensarlo por tener que estar lidiando con ellos mañana, tarde y noche. Por cierto, sus peleas duraban bastante.

-¡Is!-Dinamarca tironeó su manga para llamar su atención al sentirse ignorado.

-Islandia, no le hagas caso-Noruega lo sujetó por el brazo que no era acaparado por el otro nórdico.

-¡Islandia!-insistió el danés.

-Islandia-insistió el noruego.

-Ustedes dos…-se zafó bruscamente de ambos y se tomó unos minuto para tranquilizarse y seguir siendo la única persona racional y lógica en el salón-Basta ya. ¡Son peor que unos niños malcriados!-exclamó para desahogarse.

Los mayores lo observaron en silencio y sorprendidos y desconcertados por el repentino arrebato de enfado, acostumbrados a su comportamiento indiferente.

-Dinamarca-se dirigió al rubio de cabellos desordenados, quien de inmediato saltó al oír su nombre-Eres un tonto. Tal vez si no fueras tan ruidoso y molesto te darías cuenta que Noruega te aprecia más de lo que demuestra y por tanto no le gusta ver cuando te exhibes frente a otras personas, se más considerado y aprende a escuchar a los demás. Y Noruega-el otro nórdico contempló a su hermano con su rostro normalmente serio transformado con una expresión de profunda confusión, ni se molestó en negar el comentario anterior-¿Te has puesto a pensar que si a pesar de tu carácter frío y estoico, éste idiota…-el danés estaba demasiado aturdido por el discurso como para molestarse por el insulto- sigue a tu lado, es porque de verdad te ama y no quiere dejarte ir? Hazme un favor y acéptalo ya. Y por favor, dejen de meterme en sus ridículas y estúpidas peleas. No es culpa mía que ambos-los señaló rápidamente-sean unos inmaduros.

Sin darles oportunidad de replicar, se dio la media vuelta y con la mayor dignidad posible, caminó tranquilamente fuera del salón. Realmente esperaba que se arreglaran. Era más agotador tratar con ellos si peleaban. Y eso que ya de por si era difícil hacerlo cuando se llevaban "bien".

En la segunda parte de la reunión, Dinamarca se sentó al lado de Noruega y no dejó de importunarlo para que le prestara atención y algo de afecto. El otro nórdico simplemente se esforzaba por ignorarlo y mantenerlo a raya, pero para Islandia era obvio que los intentos eran a medias. Sus sospechas se vieron comprobadas cuando observó se acercó un poco al danés y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro, acción que fue suficiente para que el autodenominado "Rey del Norte" se estuviera en paz hasta que llegó la hora de ir a casa. Si bien el noruego tuvo que darle unos cuantos pellizcos cuando la mano del mayor descendía más de la cuenta por su espalda, pero era evidente que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

Una vez terminada su pelea, Islandia pensó que lo dejarían en paz, pero no tardó en descubrir lo ingenuo que fue.

-¿Cómo que estoy castigado?

-Lo siento, Is-le sonrió Dinamarca a la vez que lo despeinaba-Pero seguimos siendo tus hermanos mayores y debes respetarnos como tales.

Genial. Así que no les gustó que les dijera sus verdades y los hiciera entrar en razón, qué novedad y qué maduros, pensó con sarcasmo.

-Por una semana, irás del trabajo casa y nada más. Y sin dulces de regaliz-habló Noruega, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-Si ni siquiera vivimos juntos ya-observó molesto el islandés mientras se cruzaba de brazos, resentido. ¿Cómo esperaban vigilarlo?

A manera de respuesta, sintió una brisa fría tras él y se volvió de golpe. No había nada ahí, pero supuso que el noruego había invocado a su troll o alguna otra criatura para estar al pendiente y que le avisara si lo desobedecía.

-Nos duele más a nosotros que a ti, en serio-quiso excusarse el danés, pero por su expresión no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto-Norge y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y tiempo perdido que recuperar~-canturreó feliz mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, algo que pareció incomodarlo, pero como siempre, no se dio cuenta-¡Nos vemos!

Islandia los observó alejarse. Noruega más bien parecía incomodado por la actitud cariñosa de Dinamarca, quien estaba demasiado alegre y entusiasmado como para darse cuenta. Suspiró resignado y una frisa helada le indicó que más le valía marcharse a casa.

Obedeció de mala gana. ¿De qué le servía que Dinamarca y Noruega se arreglaran si de todas formas el que pagaba los platos rotos era él?

De cualquier manera, conocía a los otros dos de sobra y sabía volverían a pelear y por ende, volverían a meterlo en medio. Estaba seguro su castigo no duraría mucho, y pensándolo bien, no sabía si alegrarse o afligirse por eso.

* * *

Pobre Islandia! Pero así es como veo el tipo de relación que tienen esos tres. Lo tratan como adulto cuando les conviene pero cuando no o hace algo q no les gusta, entonces vuelve a ser el hermanito bebé XD Son una linda familia perfectamente disfuncional (?)

**Les gustó? Lean y dejen reviews!**


End file.
